IBC Records Discography
This article lists albums that were released or distributed by IBC Records. Albums 'Tunog Kapinoy: The Best of IBC TV Themes Vo. 1 (under IBC Records on November 1, 2013)' #Superstar Circle (theme from Superstar Circle) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Hazel Faith dela Cruz #Born to be a Superstar (theme from Born to be a Superstar) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #Kung Mawawala Ka (theme from Frijolito) (composed by Ogie Alcasid) - Josh Santana #TODAS Kids (theme from TODAS Kids) (composed by DJ MOD) - TODAS Kids cast #Natutulog Ba Ang Diyos? (theme from Carita de Angel) (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Amy Nobleza #I Will Be Here (theme from I Will Be Here) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Raymond Lauchengco #Safe In The Arms Of Love (theme from Safe In The Arms of Love) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #Whattaboys (theme from Whattaboys) (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - Abra #Dear Heart (theme from Sandy's Romance) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Nadine Lustre #T.O.D.A.S. (theme from T.O.D.A.S.) (composed by DJ MOD) - remix of DJ MOD #Gayuma (theme from Abra Gayuma) (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - Abra feat. Thyro Alfaro and Jeriko Aguilar TV theme songs from your favorite IBC-13 shows #''Superstar Circle'' #''Born to be a Superstar'' #''Frijolito'' #''TODAS Kids'' #''Carita de Angel'' #''I Will Be Here'' #''Safe In The Arms Of Love'' #''Whattaboys'' #''Sandy's Romance'' #''T.O.D.A.S.'' #''Abra Gayuma'' 1:43 songs #Fool Again (composed by Freddie Saturno) - 1:43 #Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You (composd by Murys Ramirez) - The Lover's Melody #Reason for Breathing (composed by Thyro Alfaro) - 1:43 #I Just Can't Let Go (Ambrosia) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - The Lover's Melody 'Janella Salvador: Oh My G! (under IBC Records on February 19, 2014)' #Here I Am Again (Rachelle Ann Go) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) (music video, the video also features Janella's on-screen partner Marlo Mortel) (also from the soundtrack of Janella in Wonderland) #How Can I Not Love You? (Joy Enriquez) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Yesterday's Love (original song) (beautiful catchy love song with an OPM pop contributed ballad of soul, quiet storm and Latin pop utilizes the piano and folk guitar) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video, the video also features Janella's on-screen partner Marlo Mortel) (also from the soundtrack of Janella in Wonderland) #P.S. I Love You (Taglish original song) (catchy original up-tempo feel-good song with the country pop) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) #Yakap (Charice) (music video) (composed by Christian Martinez) (also from the soundtrack of Janella in Wonderland) #Friends 4Ever (composed by Melchora Malibog) #Unsaid (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) - feat. Marlo Mortel #Only You (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Tonight I Celebrate My Love (composed by Freddie Saturno) - feat. Marlo Mortel # Ikaw Lamang (Eurika) (original song) (dance craze withthe looped guitar riff folk rock, Janella is shown dancing and singing with the backup dancers) (composed by Lito Camo) (music video, the video also features Janella's on-screen partner Jerome Ponce) 'Cherryz Mendoza: Listen to My Heart (under IBC Records on February 27, 2014)' #Listen To My Heart (Nancy Lamott) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video released on March 1, 2014) #Sana Ay Ikaw Na Nga (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #This Is the Life (Hannah Montana) (composed by Kean Cipriano) #When You Smiled at Me (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #We Could Be In Love (composed by Christian Martinez) - feat. Miguel Aguila (music video) #How Could an Angel Break My Heart (composed by Christian Martinez) #Unang Sulyap Unang Tingin (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video released on April 26, 2014) #If You're Not Here (By My Side) (composed by Christian Martinez) #When You Wish Upon a Star (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Kahit Konting Pagtingin (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Heal My Broken Heart (Smile.dk) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) (music video) Soundtrack #Bella Notte (This Is The Night) (Carlos Ponce feat. Joy Enriquez) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Michael Pangilinan and Cherryz Mendoza #Endless Love (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Michael Pangilinan and Alyssa Angeles #Fixing A Broken Heart (composed by Christian Martinez) - Khalil Ramos and Cherryz Mendoza 'Sing-Along to IBC: The Best of IBC TV Themes Vo. 2 (under IBC Records on March 31, 2014)' #Born to be a Superstar (theme from Born to be a Superstar) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #Anna Luna (theme from Anna Luna) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab and Soc Villanueva) - Cherryz Mendoza #Gaya ng Dati (theme from Gaya ng Dati) (composed by Al Termulo) - Jeffrey Hidalgo #Hanggang Kailan (theme from Janella in Wonderland) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) - Janella Salvador #Maghihintay Sa'yo (theme from Maghihintay Sa'yo) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and arranged by Arnold Buena) - Dingdong Avanzado #Only Me and You (theme from Only Me and You) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #Love Notes (theme from Love Notes) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - David Archuleta #Friends 4Ever (theme from Friends 4Ever) (composed by Melchora Malibog) - Janella Salvador #Maya Loves Sir Chief (theme from Maya Loves Sir Chief) (composed by Lito Camo) - Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap #T.O.D.A.S. (theme from T.O.D.A.S.) (composed by DJ MOD) - remix of DJ MOD #Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 (IBC's TV theme song jingle) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Anja Aguilar TV theme songs from your favorite IBC-13 shows #''Born to be a Superstar'' #''Anna Luna'' #''Gaya ng Dati'' #''Janella in Wonderland'' #''Maghihintay Sa'yo'' #''Only Me and You'' #''Love Notes'' #''Friends 4Ever'' #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' #''T.O.D.A.S.'' 'Marlo Mortel (under IBC Records on June 3, 2014)' #Take Me To Your Heart (MLTR) (composed by Kean Cipriano) (music video on June 3, 2014) # Smile (Uncle Kracker) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #True (Ryan Cabrera) (composed by Marlo Mortel) (music video) #Sa Puso Ko (True Faith) (composed by Medwin Marfill) #Roll to Me (composed by MJ Magno) (composed by Kean Cipriano) (music video) #Huwag Na Lang Kaya (composed by Medwin Marfil) #Magkita Na Tayo (Tagalog) (composed by Christian Martinez) - feat. Janella Salvador (music video) #Photograph (Ariel Rivera) (composed by Marlo Mortel) (music video, the video also features Marlo's on-screen partner Janella Salvador) 'Josh Santana: Give Me A Chance (under IBC Records on July 10, 2014)' #Ako'y Magbabalik (original song for soft rock) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #You Make Believe (original song for OPM ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Nandito Ako (composed by Ogie Alcasid) #Giliw ng Puso (original song for ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Does This Mean Goodbye (original song) (soft rock with a tender piano introduction and features a strong, melody sung with delicate strength) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Kahit Na Malayo Ka (pop) (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) #Haplos sa Awit (soft rock-pop rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Iniibig Kita (acoustic guitar) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) #May Minamahal (original song for the ballad) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #When You Had Someone (original ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) 'Jodi Sta. Maria: Maya dela Rosa (under IBC Records on September 25, 2014)' Maya dela Rosa is the debut studio album by the Filipino comedy leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria, released in the Philippines on October 4, 2014 by IBC Records. Jodi becoming a recording artist and comedy actress thru IBC's top-rated sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief where she played Maya dela Rosa and the veteran actor Richard Yap as Sir Chief Lim. The album also featuring collaborations with the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado, the rapper Abra, the teen sweetheart Janella Salvador and the veteran actor Richard Yap. She also staged her first major sold out concert entitled Maya dela Rosa: The Comedy Performer on December 11 at the Music Museum. On December 20, 2014, the album was eventually certified gold for selling over 7,500 copies nationwide and Maria appeared on APO Tanghali Na! to receive a Gold Record award. #I Swing Mo Ako (compsoed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) #Kung Alam Ko Lang (Toni Daya) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Sayaw (original song) (composed by Marcus Davis) - feat. Janella Salvador #Sumayaw, Sumunod (Tagalog) (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - feat. Abra #Bakit Hindi Ako (composed by Jenine Desiderio) #Torete (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Pagka't Bago Lang Tayo (original song) (written by Dingdong Avanzado) - feat. Dingdong Avanzado #Kaba (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Suddenly (Cliff Richard) (composed by Freddie Saturno) - feat. Richard Yap (music video) #Lucky Mom (original Taglish song) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) 'AJ Muhlach: Action Prince (under IBC Records on Setpember 25, 2014)' AJ Muhlach's debut album whose known the honorific title duubbed as the Action Prince is just like their TV series, an action star, Pinoy rock and soft rock collection of tracks composed by nine revivals that were all chosen by Muhlach himself. The carrier single of the album is I Need You Back. AJ's first album is now available at all record bars nationwide for only P150. Digital tracks can also be downloaded via Amazon.com, Mymusicstore.com.ph and iTunes. #I Need You Back (composed by Odette Quesada) (music video) #Sandali Na Lang (Hale) (composed by Champ Lui Pio) #Find Yourself (Brad Paisley) (composed by Ace Libre) #Beautiful In My Eyes (composed by Christian Martinez) #Is It Over (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Your Body Is a Wonderland (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Saan Na Nga Ba'ng Bakada (composed by Ely Buendia) #Ocean Drive (Lighthouse Family) (composed by Christian Martinez) 'Isang Bawat Christmas: An All-Star Christmas Album (under IBC Records on November 29, 2014)' # Isang Bawat Christmas (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) - Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha # Ngayong Pasko (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Lani Misalucha # Pasko Na Sinta Ko (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) - Dingdong Avanzado # Noo'y Pasko Rin (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Aria Clemente # A Christmas Greeting (composed by 1:43 and Myrus Ramirez) - 1:43 # Kahit Hindi Pasko (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Miguel Aguila # Miss Kita Kung Christmas (composed by RJ Jimenez) - RJ Jimenez # My Only Christmas Wish (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Janella Salvador # Sa Pasko Ang Dalangin (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Michael Pangilinan # Soon It's Christmas (composed by Larry Hermoso) - Cherryz Mendoza # What Child Is Chis (composed by Christian Martinez) - Khalil Ramos # Christmas Won't Be The Same Without You (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Josh Santana # Silent Night Na Naman (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Hazel Faith dela Cruz Soundtracks from IBC primetime shows # Humanda Ka Sa Pasko (composed by Lito Camo) - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # 12 Days Of Pinoy Krismas - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Himig ng Pasko - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Tuloy Na Tuloy Pa Rin Ang Pasko - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # PaskonAPO - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Lata Ang Aming Tambol - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Pasko Na - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Merry Christmas and a Happy nAPO Taon! APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Paskong Walang Pera - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Ang Pasko - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Pasko Na Sa Mundo - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Sanggol Na Mahiwaga - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Pasko Na Sinta Ko, Miss Kita Kung Christmas - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) 'Janella Salvador: Oh My G!, It's Me Janella (under IBC Records on March 7, 2015)' Oh My G!, It's Me Janella is the second studio album by Filipino singer Janella Salvador, who dubbed as the Asia's Teen Sweetheart, released on March 7, 2015 under IBC Records. The album consists of revivals of 5 foreign and 6 OPM classics, as well as one original dance hits. Janella's album also featured Vehnee Saturno's lovelorn ballads and love songs such as One Hello, People, Music and Me, You Are My Song and People Alone, after Yesterday's Love. Critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande, this whistle register for I Can, Lovin' You, In Love with You (with Marlo Mortel) and Dance with Me. As for her result in the recording artists, Janella's teen music experimented for Adult Contemporary Pop, Manila Sound, Rock and Dance sound. #One Hello (originally by Randy Crawford) (love song with the folk music for acoustic guitar, piano and soft rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and arranged by Marc Santos) (music video) #My Heart Will Go On (originally by Celine Dion) (composed by Louie Ocampo and produced by Jimmy Antiporda) #People Alone (originally by Randy Crawford) (composed by Christian Martinez) #I Can (originally by Donna Cruz) (with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (words by Edith Gallardo and music by Louie Ocampo, arranged by Paulo Zarate) (music video, featuring Marlo Mortel) #Lovin' You (Shanice) (feel-good song, with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composed by Melchora Malibog) (music video) #In Love with You (originally by Regine Velasquez and Jacky Cheung) (a ballad love song with the folk music for the guitar and soft rock for the electric guitar with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and produced by Christian Martinez and Jimmy Antiporda) - feat. Marlo Mortel (music video) #People Alone (originally by Michael Jackson) (written by Vehnee Saturno) #You'll Always Be My Number One (originally by Vernie Varga) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) #You Are My Song (originally by Regine Velasquez) (composed by Jonathan Manalo and arranged by Paulo Zarate) (music video) #Dance with Me (original dance craze) (with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) (music video) 'Harana: Rock List (under IBC Records on March 29, 2015)' Members * Joseph Marco * Marlo Mortel * Michael Pangilinan * Bryan Santos Track playlist: #Perfect (True Faith) (composed by Medwin Marfill) (music video) #Again (Lenny Kravitz) (composed by Harana) #Boys Do Fall In Love (Robin Gibb) (composed by Chito Miranda) #Oh Babe (Jeremiah) (composed by Rene Santos) #Change the World (Eric Clapton) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) (soundtrack from the movie Family's Wife) #Close to Heaven (Color Me Badd) (composed by Harana) #Toyang (Eraserheads) (composed by Ely Buendia) (music video) #Little Things (One Direction) (copomsed by Harana) #Sailing (Christopher Cross) (composed by Ely Buendia) (music video) #We'll Never Have to Say Goodbye Again (England Dan & John Ford Coley) (composed by Harana) #Dig In (Lenny Kravitz) (composed by Ely Buendia) 'Marlo Mortel: An Old to Remember (under IBC Records released on July 24, 2015)' #Walang Ganon (Siakol) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Reality (Richard Sanderson) (composed by Marlo Mortel) (music video) #Longer (Dan Fogelberg) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Nanliligaw Naliligaw (Llyod Umali and Ima Castro) (composed by Lloyd Umali) - feat. Janella Salvador #Easy (Faith No More) (composed by Christian Martinez) #If (Bread) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Both in Love (Tito Mina) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Binibini (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Aubrey (Bread) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #MOO (My Only One) (original) (composed by Marlo Mortel and arranged by Janno Queyquep) (music video) #Lovers Moon (Glenn Frey) (composed by Marlo Mortel) 'Cherryz Mendoza: When You Smiled at Me (under IBC Records released on January 27, 2016)' #When You Smiled at Me (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Kung Alam Mo Lang (JoAnne Lorenzana) (composed by Dodjie Simon) #Can This Be Love (Smokey Mountain) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Sana Ay Ikaw Na Nga (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #I Remember the Boy (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Pers Lab (composed by Christian Martinez) #A Million Miles Away (composed by Robert More) #Heal My Broken Heart (Smile.dk) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) Category:Record label discographies Category:IBC Records